Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23, 2010 by FOX. The third season took place during several New Directions students' senior year at William McKinley High School. It premiered September 20, 2011 and ended on May 22, 2012. Cast Main Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (21/22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (22/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (21/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (18/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (18/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (22/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (22/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (22/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (22/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (22/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (22/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (22/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (21/22) Special Guest Stars *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (6/22) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (3/22) *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry (2/22) *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (2/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (2/22) *Helen Mirren as Becky's inner voice (2/22) (uncredited) *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson (1/22) *Ricky Martin as David Martinez (1/22) *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (1/22) *Rex Lee as Martin Fong (1/22) *James Lipton as himself (1/22) *Lindsay Lohan as herself (1/22) *Perez Hilton as himself (1/22) Recurring Guest Stars *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (17/22) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (15/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (15/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (13/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (11/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (11/22) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (10/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (10/22) *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley (8/22) *Rock Anthony as Rick Nelson (7/22) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (6/22) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (5/22) *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins (5/22) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (4/22) *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. (4/22) *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang (4/22) *Max Adler as David Karofsky (3/22) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams (3/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (2/22) *Courtney Galiano as The Mack (2/22) *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony (2/22) Episodes Major Events *Santana's forced coming out. *8 members of New Directions graduated from McKinley. **Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike *Sue's pregnancy. *Sam's return to Ohio and also to New Directions; his love triangle with Mercedes and Shane. *Quinn's accident. *The winners and runners-up of the first season of ''The Glee Project ''made a guest appearance. **Lindsay Pearce as Harmony (2 episodes) **Alex Newell as Wade Adams (3 episodes) **Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (10 episodes) **Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (17 episodes) * The season ends with a cliffhanger - Rachel and Finn's break-up and Rachel heading to NYADA by herself. *Brittany won the election for senior class president. However, she did not graduate from McKinley. *Finn's proposal to Rachel and Will's proposal to Emma. *Rachel lost her virginity to Finn; Kurt and Blaine lost their virginity to each other. *New Directions won Nationals for the first time. Trivia *Rachel/Kurt/Blaine lost their virginity. *Santana and Brittany became an official couple. *They have maximum 16 members. *Some Special Guests like: **Ricky Martin **Lindsay Lohan **Gloria Estefan **James Lipton **Perez Hilton **Whoopi Goldberg **Rex Lee *Mike/Santana/Puck's parents been introduced. *Some old guest stars come back. *Vanessa Lengies/Grant Gustin been introduced. *Mercedes have a new man. *Lindsay Pearce/Alex newell made guest appearance. *Rachel/Kurt/Brittany run for senior class president. Glee - Graduation - Glee Cast Yearbook Superlatives Gallery Green-dodgeball.jpg 830px-GleeDodgeball.jpg blue-dodgeball.jpg red-dodgeball.jpg yellow-dodgeball.jpg glees3.jpg Glee-season-3-promo-pictures-darren-criss-25198575-300-444.jpg glees3x.jpg 519v4xLdr3L._SX500_.jpg Glee Season 3.jpeg Glee-Graduation-Poster-glee-30365220-1350-1754.png Video Category:Season Three Episodes